Database systems are an integral part of many enterprise and commercial computer systems. Periods of down-time can result in costly delays for a business. If a database system becomes unresponsive, database administrators must attempt to resolve the issue as quickly as possible. Retrieving information about the unresponsive system can be essential in determining the cause of the unresponsiveness, as well as a solution.